


Nightmare medicine

by Catlover51, haiiro51



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlover51/pseuds/Catlover51, https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiiro51/pseuds/haiiro51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama keeps having nightmares even during training camp and is happy but shy when Hinata notices and comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare medicine

After arriving at the training camp Kageyama was worried because he had to share the room with some if not all of his teammates, he knew that one of them would eventually notice that he has trouble sleeping due to his nightmares. 

The first night he decided to go to sleep after everyone because he assumed no one would wake up that way. After everyone was fast asleep Kageyama figured it was time for him aswell. But during the night, at around 4am he woke up all sweaty and his heart was beating really fast, quickly he got up and rushed to the bathroom so he wouldn't wake anyone up with his loud breathing. After a few minutes he calmed down but he knew he wasn't going to get anymore sleep so he just layed there looking at the celling wondering if someone did wake up but decided not to bother him, from this thought he felt somewhat lonely. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That day at practice everyone was normal so he figured he managed to be quiet enough not to wake anyone up. He decided to do the same for the remaining few days and hoped no one would notice anything. 

After a hard day of training everyone was tired, including Kageyama, especially Kageyama due to not sleeping well, yelling at Hinata, and staying late to practice more with him. He wondered if he could actually pull off not falling asleep before everyone, and he soon found out that he couldn't because before he knew it he was fast asleep, in fact he was one of the first to actually fall asleep. 

That night he woke up earlier than before, at around 2am, but soon realised no one was awake, or so he thought but when he went to the bathroom to cool down he noticed someone followed him there, he was too svared to see which one of his teammates realised his secret, but he jad to know so when he turned around he saw a small boy with orange hair and quickly realised it was Hinata, he was shocked that Hinata was awake, nothing could wake him up. 

-Why are you up, Hinata?  
-I heard you leave the room, is something wrong?  
-It...it's nothing. E-Everything is fine, go back to sleep. (As soon as he said this Kageyama knew Hinata was going to notice something is indeed wrong)  
-You don't really sound fine Kageyama.. I heard you leave last night too. Do you have trouble sleeping or something?  
-Dumbass, i'm fine! (He was pretty much desperate to keep his secret)  
-So you do. Do you always have nightmares?

Kageyama felt he was blushing, why the fuck was he blushing? Hinata only asked him about his nightmares, he didn't say he loves him or anything. But, this was the first time anyone actually cared about it so Kageyama decided to just tell Hinata everything. And after spilling his guts to Hinata he couldn't even look at him, he was so emberassed. 

-Why are you so emberassed?  
-I didn't want anyone to know about this.  
-But, don't you feel better after getting it off your chest? 

Kageyama didn't really know what to say, i mean yeah he felt better but now Hinata will think that he is lame and Kageyama didn't want that. He knew he really liked Hinata, he figured it out a long time ago, but there is no way that Hinata will feel the same about him that's why he never said anything about it, and he thought just how lame he looked in Hinata's eyes now, he would never like him now. 

-Kageyama, would you like to sleep in my bed? Maybe it will help?  
-What dumbass?  
-Do you not want to? Hinata stared to blush and felt really awkward, he knew Kageyama didn't like him, but he didn't have to be so direct about it.  
-That's not it. 

Kageyama was also blushing and they both looked at each other wondering why they were blushing. Hinata then decided to do something really risky, he started walking closer to Kageyama not taking his eyes off of the taller ones and saw that he was blushing more and more with every step he took. When he was close enough he climbed on his toes to be in Kageyama's level and planted a soft kiss on his lips, and just as he was about to move away Kageyama hugged him tightly and deepened their kiss, after awhile they parted their lips to breathe, they were both red in the face but wanted to continue kissing the other, it was much better than they imagined it would be. When they saw the sun slowly coming up they decided to go back to sleep. Kageyama took Hinata's offer and went to his bed, they were hugging and Hinata was playing with Kageyama's hair untill he fell asleep. 

That was the first night Kageyama didn't have a nightmare so they did it every other night aswell, both Kageyama and Hinata never slept better. After that they started kissing more often and sleeping over more often, they were together now, so it was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
